


Special Delivery 1/?

by velvetseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, M/M, fic: chanyeol/tao, fic: exo, fic: ongiong, length: chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetseoul/pseuds/velvetseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has always lived alone, loves having his own space and be free to do what he wants, but how will he cope having to live with someone on witness protection as a favour to his friend on the force?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short but i wanted to give you guys a feel for the story and introduce some of the characters to you :-) (and tease you with what's to come of course) i hope you enjoy it! look forward to future chapters i'll be posting i promise it will get more fun ~

“Wait, you want me to do what?!” Junmyeon calmly raised his hand as a peace gesture and kept that annoyingly peaceful look on his face.

“Chanyeol, it’ll only be for a couple days, a week tops…. Although if the paperwork doesn’t go through quickly then maybe 2 weeks.” He pulled that last part of the sentence out slowly as though he were afraid of what my reaction was going to be. He was right to be cautious.

“No, nope, not happening, don’t you have another friend to do this for you, you know, someone that doesn’t mind living with a stranger for 2 weeks?” I let out a thick sigh “I mean bloody hell Junmyeon, you don’t even know the guy, he could be dangerous!” Junmyeon is scrunching his face slightly at my rising voice, though quickly it settles back to his normal, calm expression.

“Look he’s not dangerous okay” Junmyeon takes a breath and tries to continue on but I cut him off.

“Like hell he isn’t! Why is he in witness protection then? Either he’s involved with some dangerous people or he’s running away from one, either way I don’t want that kind of trouble turning up at my door, find someone else.” With that Junmyeon gives me his puppy dog eyes and goddammit I have to look away. “No, no puppy eyes, that’s not fair!”

“Chanyeol, please, you’re the only one I trust and I told the captain I knew someone reliable to handle this, everyone expects me to figure this out, I can’t let them down.” He’s breaking me down and he knows it. I stay silent, considering. When I don’t answer he continues on. “And if you do this for me, I’ll get you that new cops number, you know the cute one you saw when you came to visit me?” I turn to look at him slowly, squinting my eyes in question.

“And what if he doesn't call me?” There’s a smirk playing at his lips now, he knows he’s won.

“Oh he will, he was totally asking around about you when you left, wanting to know what anyone had to tell about ‘the tall guy talking to Sargent Kim’.” He laughs now, “It was pretty cute.”

I pretend to be deep in thought, considering my options, but I know I’m going to say yes, I just want him to suffer. After a good minute and Junmyeon’s face turning unsure I smile brightly, holding my hand out in front of me. “You’ve got yourself a deal!” And instead of taking my hand and shaking it he pounces on me, his small frame only reaching my shoulders as he embraces me.

“Thanks Yeol, you won’t regret it.” He bounds back, excited. “Okay, awesome, well I guess I should tell you about your new houseguest."

I cough warningly, “ _Temporary_ house guest”

“Right, anyway- wait can I sit down? We’ve been stood in your kitchen for 10 minutes, you know I’m on my feet all day.” I lead him through to the sitting area, sitting my coffee down as he does the same.

“Okay so what do I need to know about this guy, _is_ he dangerous?” I widen my eyes for dramatic effect. Junmyeon just chuckles.

“No, do you really think I’d put you in that kind of danger?” I just raise an eyebrow at him and he smacks me in the arm, “of course I wouldn’t!”

I laugh through my reply “I know you wouldn’t, I’m just playing with you.”

“Okay anyway,” he goes straight back to serious, “his name is Huang Zitao, yes he’s Chinese” he answers to my questioning look, “and yes, he can speak Korean.” I nod so he knows I’m listening.

“Okay are you going to tell me why he’s in witness protection?” I really would prefer to know what kind of trouble this kid is running from, though I can’t say it’s not just my curiosity that’s asking, I always loved hearing about Junmyeon’s police work, different investigations; drug raids, murder cases, shoplifting, I loved hearing about it all.

“Well that’s actually something I’m not really allowed to tell you, but if he decides to tell you there’s nothing wrong with that.” I sulk, my craving for police gossip left unsatisfied. “Okay, so I’ll be escorting him to your house tomorrow morning.”

“Wow, that’s… soon.” I thought I would have had at least a week to take this all in, and maybe change my mind.

“Yeah, well, there really is nowhere else for him to go until all the paperwork is done, we can’t have him stay at the station for much longer it hardly seems fair on the kid.” And he genuinely looks quite sad.

“So what’s he like then, this Huang Zitao?” I reach for my cup and take a long sip of coffee, caffeine is just what I need right now, especially after finding out a stranger is moving in with me tomorrow.

Junmyeon’s lips curl up at the edges. “He’s… sweet. He has one of those looks where you’d think he was cold around others, a bit of a cool guy, but he’s really just a big puppy in a lion’s costume. Oh, though he did get pretty mad when we had to take his belt off him, kept telling us it was goochu or something.” I can hardly contain my snort, he looks at me sadly, offended. “What?”

“Junmyeon you grandpa, do you mean _Gucci?_ ” and this time I let out a real laugh as his face becomes a light shade of red.

“Yes, well, I’m a busy man, I can hardly keep up with all these new trend items.”

“Junmyeon just stop oh my god, you’re making yourself seem even older.” And now there’s no stopping me laughing, especially when Junmyeon is pouting at me like that. He sighs, looking at his mobile.

“Okay I have to go, new crime scene to be at, um, yeah, I think you know everything you need to know so, I’ll be off.” He disappeared so quickly from my apartment, almost making me dizzy. I sit there, smile still etched on my lips from when I was laughing. Maybe this Zitao character won’t be so bad after all, I mean Junmyeon seems to like him, he can’t be that bad. Plus now that cute guy is going to be giving me a call, gotta love Junmyeon.


End file.
